


After

by pocketcucco



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, extremely light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin knew exactly who came through her tent before they even spoke. She was steeling herself for this moment; or rather, she’d been trying desperately to work, but hadn’t gotten a single thing done because her mind was so preoccupied by her thoughts of Lucina, who had just stepped past her tent flap and was waiting patiently behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for forever and decided to just post it... Kinda drabble-y. Gosh I'm getting really attached to this pairing! This scene takes place after the Lucina's judgement scene in the game. *A*

Robin knew exactly who came through her tent before they even spoke. She was steeling herself for this moment; or rather, she'd been trying desperately to work, but hadn't gotten a single thing done because her mind was so preoccupied by her thoughts of Lucina, who had just stepped past her tent flap and was waiting patiently behind her.

"Robin," she started, her voice strong but lacking its usual confidence, "I know I have no right to-"

"Lucina."

The princess's mouth immediately snapped shut. Her hands were clasped at her front, but she was wringing them, and she refused to meet Robin's eyes.

"Lucina," Robin said again, "you can say whatever you need to. You know that."

"Not after-"

"I forgave you for that, remember?" Robin forced a smile, strained and tired as it was. "I trust you. Speak freely."

Lucina nodded slowly. "I know that. I was just… I can't stop thinking. What I did was inexcusable, and you have no right to forgive me. Or even trust me," she said. "So…why? I tried…I was going to  _kill_  you."

Her voice broke.

"Because of who you are," Robin said, slowly. "You are strong. Confident. Devoted to saving your family and friends from both your own timeline and a completely different one. You are boundlessly kind, yet stern enough to rule and command. You are a beautiful woman, Lucina, and I admire and respect you more than you could ever know."

Lucina met Robin's eyes then. The surprise was clear in her expression: her lovely blue eyes widened, cheeks flushed a delicate pink, jawline tight. That blush on her face only deepened as Robin continued; and, Robin hated to admit, but a wave of embarrassment hit her as soon as the words left her mouth. They were things she had been thinking for months, true, and she had kept them locked safely away for so long – she just never thought she would have the chance to say them. Not to anyone.

Especially not Lucina herself.

Robin ducked her head. "You are a wonderful person. You only want to protect Chrom, and I can understand that completely. I would want to do the same, in your position. So I cannot fault you for that."

"You…" Lucina stopped to clear her throat. "You must…be afraid, at least a little. I held a sword to your throat. I almost spilled your blood."

"I told you-"

"I know you said you would do the same! But still… Robin, I've destroyed our relationship. I know I have. You will never look at me the same way again."

"I was afraid for a while," Robin admitted. "But I've had time to think, and… I'm not afraid of you. If anything, I love you now more than I did before."

Lucina's breath caught in her throat.

And so did Robin's, when she realized what she said.

"I… I mean." She coughed awkwardly. It wasn't a lie; far from it, in fact, but the gravity of her words could either tear them apart completely, or-

"…I feel the same," Lucina said. Robin almost didn't believe her – but that familiar confidence was back in her voice, and she was standing taller than she had before.

Robin swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in the back of her throat.

"I," she started, "what I mean to say is-"

"I understand. Or at least I hope I do." Lucina laughed then – a pure sound, one that sent a warm chill through Robin's stomach. "If I have spoken out of turn-"

"You haven't. I am just…surprised, is all."

"Truly? But you're so smart, so skilled a tactician… I thought for sure that you would have noticed. That I care so much for you, I mean," Lucina added quickly. "I thought I'd been so obvious, the way I've kept so close to you these last few months."

It was true, Robin realized. But she'd been so caught up in her own feelings – her own happiness that Lucina was always nearby, whether it was in the thick of battle or just eating a simple meal in the mess hall – that she hadn't been thinking as clearly as she usually would have.

"I've admired you for a long time now," Lucina said, that lovely blush returning to her cheeks. "You're a wonderful person, Robin – one of the best I have met in both my time and this one. And when I almost killed you, I… I knew I was doing the right thing – what I thought was the right thing – but I don't know how I could have lived with myself after."

"This time needs Chrom. I'm a liability."

Lucina's gaze was fierce. "Don't say things like that," she said. And then her eyes softened again. "I've…wanted to confess all of this to you for some time. It's been weighing on me since I admitted to myself that I…care so deeply for you. But I don't deserve to be with you or anyone now. I've put my duty and the welfare of this world above all else. Even those I care about."

Robin gave her a wry grin. She had expected as much, given how dedicated Lucina was. And it still hurt to hear, but…

"That's all right with me," Robin said anyway. "And I will stand beside you. We share a similar goal. And I believe we can be all the stronger if we work together."

"Yes," Lucina said with a small smile. "I agree."

"…Lucina, could you come a bit closer?"

"Oh. Of course."

The princess came to stand before Robin, who was still seated at her desk. A myriad of paperwork was spread before her: maps, records, strategic textbooks, a veritable army of scribbled lists and ideas and the like. Robin pushed them aside and stood. She realized now how close she and Lucina were in height; the young woman was only an inch or two shorter than herself.

Robin slowly put her arms around Lucina. And she pulled her close, so Robin's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "You've done so much for us. Endured so much for us."

At first she feared that Lucina might shy away – but a pair of hands slid up her back and pulled Robin even closer.

"I should be thanking you for everything  _you've_ done for  _us_ ," Lucina replied. "All of your strategies and plans to get us through the battles…"

"We've both made plenty of sacrifices."

"Indeed."

Robin buried her face in Lucina's hair. It was tangled and smelled lightly of sweat and smoke – but it was somehow wonderful, welcome, after everything. Robin would have been perfectly happy if they could stay like this, locked in a warm embrace, for the remainder of the war. She felt better with Lucina; so  _safe_ , like the Risen would never find them, like Validar and his minions would disappear forever.

"Um, Robin."

Robin suddenly jerked away. The concern in Lucina's voice worried her. Had she done something wrong? Gone too far?

But Lucina's expression was…bashful?

"May I stay here? Sleep beside you? I've been so worried these last few nights, I've hardly slept at all. I feel like I would be more comfortable at your side."

The tension left Robin's shoulders, and she bent forward to peck Lucina lightly on the cheek. They could worry about what Chrom might have to say about all this at a later date.

"Of course. You're always welcome."


End file.
